theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Military of Daolin
The Imperial Throne's Forces, i.e. the military of the Empire of Daolin, as a distinct entity within the military of the Beygir Empire, fulfills multiple roles including: the defence of the realm, the maintenance of the peace, the advancement of Daolin's (and Beygir's) interests overseas, the protection of the emperor, the protection of those deemed important to Daolin's interests, the upholding of the Sovereign Company of the Dragon's monopoly, and the control of borders. The head of all branches of the Daolese military is the Supreme Commander, Emperor Yushui Yuhai, whose powers are entrusted to all holders of the Daolese Imperium. Above them is only Yerga Morkral, the Morkral of the Beygir Empire as a whole. Daolese Imperium The Daolese Imperium refers to the power to command the military of Daolin. It is an absolute power, however it can be vetoed by others holding the imperium and overruled by the emperor who holds the supreme imperium. It is held by the emperor, his four imperators, and the Sovereign Company of the Dragon (enacted through its four chambers, the members of which are elected to share the interests of the shareholders). Holders of the imperium may declare war without prior consultation and are given total autonomy in their actions, other than where it conflicts with the interests of another holder of the imperium, especially the emperor. Imperial Command Imperial Command is a lesser version of the Daolese Imperium that allows holders total control and command of a smaller force within the Imperial Throne's Forces. Members of the emperor's Legal Household have a form of Imperial Command, with autonomous control over a regiment which is styled after their own title. For example, the Prince of Jinsi has Imperial Command over the Princely Forces of Haikan which he can enact independently, however he has no role within the wider command structure of the Daolese military and his command may be overridden by the imperium. Otherwise Imperial Command is entrusted to officials who must act autonomously in order to fulfill long-term goals of the empire, for example the officials in charge of the pacification of Mai Gianh, the Katsam Coast, the Rhamara people, the Driakana people, Shidong city, and formerly the Taum people. While for most holders of Imperial Command these restrictions are enforced, the Prince of Jinsi is unique in that the Princely Forces of Haikan make up a sizeable portion of Daolin's naval fleet and dominate the western coast and are the sole occupiers of the colonies on the island of Qunik, and thus has roughly equal de facto power to wielders of the imperium. Forces of the Realm Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is commanded through the Lord High Admiralty, an office officially held by the emperor but operated by the Lord of the South Gate (presently Lady Zahrina) on his behalf as one of the four imperators. They perform the bulk of Daolin's overseas activities other than those undertaken by the Princely Forces of Haikan, including the Beygir-mandated actions in Mai Gianh and the Katsam Coast. Its headquarters are nominally in the Wall District of Haikei, but the bulk of commands come through Zahrina's personal offices in the South Gate where the naval reserves are housed. The Imperial Navy maintains outposts at the Desra River delta and in Fendian, despite Gaohra's takeover by Hamaji, formally to foster trade relations and fulfill an ambassadorial function but in reality to allow Daolin to observe Hamajin military action. the Imperial Throne's Cavalry Force Prior to the union with the Edun dynasty, the Yuhai dynasty's cavalry made up a minor component of the Imperial Land Army, used in territorial expansions on land and in a ceremonial role as the emperor's Household Guards. The majority of Yuhai horses were instead used for communications or for mounted infantry. However since the union, a separate cavalry force has been establish to incorporate most of the Edun dynasty's forces, under the Mastery of Horse which is again an office held by the emperor but operated by an imperator on his behalf, in this case the Lord of the North Gate (presently Lord Sihao Bei). Their roles included, prior to Beyul annexation, northward expansion, however today they are limited to a role supplementing that of the Throne's Own Infantry and in managing inter-clan relations in the north. the Throne's Own Infantry The Throne's Own Infantry is the second largest component of the Imperial Throne's Forces, controlled through the office of First Commander which is held by the emperor but operated by an imperator, in this case the Lord of the East Gate (presently Lord Yam Maizu). The Throne's Own Infantry is composed of spearmen, riflemen, mounted infantry, and swordsmen, whose role is largely to defend Daolin's borders and to occupy city watches. They are also used to maintain stability in the eastern provinces formerly under the rule of the Tianshi Dynasty. Historically they have been used in expanding Daolin's borders, most extensively in the Daolese Civil War during which they made up the bulk of the casualties, but have now taken on a more defensive role. They are often used in Beygul missions elsewhere in the empire due to their huge numbers. Imperial Constabulary The Imperial Constabulary could be considered a body within the Throne's Own Infantry, a paramilitary force used to maintain the peace and uphold the laws and commands of the Daolese judiciary. They are controlled by the Lord High Constable, a senior courtier of the emperor, who is subordinate to any and all of the imperators. City watches are composed of members of the constabulary, where they perform a double function as protectors of the city and as law enforcement. Others fulfill their duty as sheriffs or their staff in less urban areas. the Mouth of the Dragon The Mouth of the Dragon is Daolin's artillery force, the most advanced in the world. It is commanded through the office of the Master of Artillery, held by the emperor but operated by an imperator, in this case the Lord of the West Gate (presently Lord Bai Chima). Members of the Mouth of the Dragon are highly integrated with those of other branches of the Imperial Throne's Forces as supplementary forces, due to the strategic advantages they provide and their relative inability to operate independently. They include riflemen, archers, crossbowmen, cannons, and arrow launchers. A large portion of their budget goes to technological research, and members are used in city watches, aboard Imperial Navy ships. During Daolin's civil war, they aided Yuhai infantry forces and were a major factor in the Tianshi defeat. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is under the direct and total control of the emperor without intermediaries. It is responsible for the policing and protection of the Hai region and the emperor. All members are raised from childhood for this duty, and are castrated and emasculated as a token of their loyalty and to prevent nepotism that would compromise the guard's efficiency. They are armed with river navy ships, the most advanced of firearm technology, finely crafted polearms and crossbows, and alchemically crafted light armour. They are subdivided into the Wall Guard, the Household Guard, and the General Guard, protecting the Hai's borders, protecting the emperor and his properties, and policing the Hai as a whole respectively. They receive by far the longest and best training of all the Imperial Throne's Forces. Yanzu House Yanzu House is the name of the Daolese Secret Service, a body that officially does not exist and is thus not accountable to Beygir. It is led by a secret council that meets in the eponymous Yanzu House, a property in the Red Bend. The council arrests, detains, tortures, and executes without oversight or interference, and is notable in that it is the only body that is not accountable to the emperor, only to "the throne", meaning that they can disobey direct imperial mandates if they collectively feel it is in the realm's, and the monarchy's, interests. They control a network of spies and informants under numerous different aliases. Yanzu House is also responsible for the elimination of threats to the monarchy or the realm, enacted via assassination and extortion and through control of the media. They are active largely only within the Haikei, to keep the organisation compact and therefore minimise risk of exposure, but nonetheless keep track of external affairs to the best of their ability. Colonial Forces The Imperial Throne's Forces Overseas, known as the colonial forces, traditionally fulfill the roles of all the other bodies of the Imperial Throne's Forces as a single, united force in regions other than Daolin itself. However since the loss of many of Daolin's colonies, many retain only a ceremonial function, in parades and state events. The Royal Guard of Gaohra ('''so named as the emperor of Daolin was recognised as king rather than emperor of Gaohra) was prime among these colonial forces and its power was substantial enough to act independently as the armed forces of a nation state, much like the Princely Forces of Haikain. The Prince of Gaohra was their commander, and was given a rank intermediate between that of the Imperium and Imperial Command. Other Colonial Forces included the '''Guard of Sebandar and Kembalem, the Emperor's Guard in Dohai, the Loyal Men of Tokohi, and the Loyal Men of Mai Gianh. The Guard of Zhigan, Zhigan's military force subsumed into the Yuhai structure, could also be considered a colonial force due to its distinct traditions and relative separation from general military command. Following the loss of the colonies, these Colonial Forces were disbanded excepting the ceremonial aspects which were retained and continue to exist. The Royal Guard of Gaohra continues to exist in full, except under Hamajin rather than Daolese command. Extra-imperial forces Chivalric Orders A number of Chivalric Orders form what is effectively a private army, however all must ultimately pledge their utmost allegiance to the emperor and to the realm, and derive their titles and authority from him. Nonetheless these forces are outside the normal military hierarchy, and in some cases members answer only directly to the emperor rather than his government. Knights of these orders are typically younger sons of nobility seeking to improve their status. Sovereign Company of the Dragon The Sovereign Company of the Dragon operates its own private, state-backed army for which it must pay a hefty licensing sum. The Sovereign Company's forces have been by far the largest contributors to Daolin's actions overseas and rarely see action within the borders. A notable exception is along the Daobi-Luzhong belt, in traditional Yuhai lands but outside of the walls of the Hai, where the hereditary nobility had largely abandoned their lands and castles following the rise and expansion of the Gonshu dynasty in the west. Their old posts were filled by the Sovereign Company of the Dragon whose armies are to this day the constabulary and defence force of these regions. Role of the Empress The empress holds no official military rank, however due to the clan-based nature of warfare in northern Daolin she, in reality, controls an unofficial army outside of the imperial hierarchy. The people of the north, despite laws to the contrary, are loyal to her first and the emperor second. Should conflict break out, many of the civilians of the north are men-at-arms by tradition for generations and would spontaneously form an army should the need arise. In addition in her advisory role to the emperor and with her seat in the Imperial Court she may speak and appeal to members of the court and influence their opinions on military actions, thus theoretically mount an opposition to holders of the imperium's decisions, which would have no direct legal effect but would discourage the imperium from acting upon these decisions. Ranks The ranks of the Imperial Throne's Forces are as follows (excluding position in Beygul hierarchy): Forces of the Realm: # Emperor # Imperator # Lord General/Lord Admiral # General/Admiral # Commander # Captain # Senior man-at-arms # Man-at-arms # Junior man-at-arms # Scout # Senior conscript # Junior conscript Imperial Guard # Emperor # General # Commander # Captain # Senior man-at-arms # Junior man-at-arms # Scout # Novice Sovereign Company of the Dragon # Emperor # Chambers of the Company # Lord General/Lord Admiral # General/Admiral # Commander # Captain # Senior man-at-arms # Man-at-arms # Junior man-at-arms # Senior conscript # Junior conscript # Colonial man-at-arms Chivalric Orders (typical) # Emperor # Chancellor # Councillor of Arms # Knight